The invention relates to a support for an external reaview mirror for heavy vehicles such as buses, trucks and the like.
Generally, supports for external rearview mirrors for motor vehicles are widely known and used. However, the known conventional support does not have a sufficient stability against wind and vibrations. Also, they do not have appropriate means that would permit their easy adjustment by a vehicle driver.